


When We First Met

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [122]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dare, F/M, First Kiss, Meet-Cute, YouTuber!Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Spending an afternoon with her friends filming a video for her channel Caroline *thinks* she's going to get through it without being totally humiliated. And then the final dare is straight out of a high school sleepover and the cute guy caught up in it doesn't seem to mind at all.





	When We First Met

**When We First Met**

**(Prompt: "I called you hot and randomly made out with you on the street for a youtube video, but you made out with me back so I don't know what to do now." Title from "Strange Times" by The Black Keys. Rated K+)**

_**Present…** _

Watching Katherine Pierce – usually the baddest bitch in the room – lose her mind in the back of a town car (because her new boyfriend, the one Caroline's about to meet, was really fancy) is highly entertaining. Kat's got every available light turned on and a mirror out, deeply absorbed in a critical study of her lipstick.

It's perfect, as is the rest of Kat's makeup, but Caroline's not feeling charitable enough to offer any sort of reassurance. She's messing around on her phone, checking the stats on the video she'd uploaded to her channel yesterday. It's doing well, the number of hits and comments and thumbs up steadily climbing. She can't bring herself to  _read_  any of the comments internet strangers are making. Not yet, anyway.

Keeping her face impassive Caroline tucks her phone away in her clutch, "What is it this Elijah guy does again?"

"He's a lawyer, family business."

Caroline glances around the interior – motioning towards the rich leather seats and plush upholstery – "Must be  _some_  business."

The car rolls to a stop, distracting Kat before she can reply to the taunt. She blows out a nervous breath. "I guess we're here."

"Guess so!" Caroline chirps. "Tell me, do you think I should go chronologically or in order of severity when I give him the play by play of all your most humiliating moments?"

Kat's eyes narrow, her lips thinning. "Caroline…" she warns and most people would back off at the implied threat. Katherine makes no attempt to placate or plead, that's not how she works.

Unfortunately for Katherine, Caroline's not most people. She knows exactly how much of Kat is bark and how much is bite and is  _much_  harder to intimidate.

"I'm leaning towards severity," Caroline continues, pitching her voice to maximum perkiness just to be annoying. "Really build to a crescendo, you know? You of all people should appreciate the dramatic possibilities."

The driver opens the door and Caroline hurries to slip out before Kat can begin threatening her in earnest. She knows that someday she'll be on the other end, Katherine Pierce doesn't forgive and she certainly doesn't forget. But that day's not today, might even be a long ways off given Caroline's current lack of romantic options. Caroline figures she deserves to have a little fun. Kat totally deserved to squirm a little.

_**A Few Days Earlier…** _

Caroline knows she's in for it before Kat even begins to read. Her friend's eyes had widened when she'd unfolded the slip of paper and her lips had pinched together like they always did when Katherine was trying not to smirk. When she speaks there's a slight quiver to her voice, a tell-tale sign that she wants to laugh. Kat's not really one to let a little thing like friendship hold her back from taking joy in Caroline's mortification so she's braced herself for the worst.

Caroline had been reluctant to do this video – subscriber submitted dares – but it had been highly requested so she'd relented. She'd just been beginning to think she was going to end the day without deep regrets but judging from the palpable glee Katherine was now vibrating with Caroline's optimism was about to be crushed.

Kat looks to the camera and Caroline's sure she's waggling her flawless brows suggestively, playing up the suspense. "And now, for our third and final dare of the day, we have ourselves a doozie, lovely subscribers."

Caroline shifts restlessly. Intellectually she knows that Kat's just building anticipation, that it'll make the video better, but it's not helping with the sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Her mom was mostly supportive of the odd side-career she'd fallen into while toiling in an office pool by day - the YouTube  _did_  channel help pay her bills and she genuinely liked it – but Caroline knew she'd hear about it, that the sheriff voice  _would_  be deployed, if she did something that skirted the edge of legality.

Kat's leaned into the camera, "Thumbs up to whoever submitted this one.  _You_  are obviously  _my_  kind of people."

 _That_  was not a comforting statement.

She catches Caroline's eye for a moment, her grin widening, "Your task, should you choose to accept it, and you  _will_ , tell the next guy you see that he's super-hot and  _plant_  one on him. Tongue optional but I vote you go for it."

Bonnie and Elena, who've been roped into handling the behind the scenes technicalities today, let out a chorus of 'oooohhh' (the likes of which Caroline's not heard since middle school) before falling into giggles that they hastily muffle.

Given the dare Caroline supposes it's totally appropriate that they've regressed to their tween selves.

Aware that they're filming Caroline throws her arm over Kat's shoulder, glaring in a manner that she hopes comes across as playful, "Yeah, somehow I'm really not buying that these picks are all that  _random_."

Katherine, of course, is immediately the picture of innocence, blinking her pretty brown eyes and feigning hurt with the slightest wobble of her lower lip, "Caroline, I would  _never_. I take my duties as the dare puller  _incredibly_  seriously. I can't believe you don't  _trust_  me."

Considering Kat's been bugging Caroline about her non-existent social life for forever there's no way Caroline buys that. But she'd bet at least part of her audience would so she drops it. She really didn't want to be flooded with comments about what an evil bitch she was, and how she should be nicer to her friends.

Well, she drops it or  _now_. Later? Revenge will be hers.

Kat's been seeing someone, keeping it mysterious which means she's  _really_  into him. Caroline's got a lifetime of Kat's greatest hits to embarrass her with and there's no way she's going to hold back now. The poor guy won't know that hit him. Caroline throws up her hands and lets out a huff, directing her attention back to the camera. She adopts a resigned air and lifts a finger, "Condition one, I reserve the right to veto. I'm not making out with anyone who's missing all his teeth."

"Don't knock older men," Kat jokes. "Experience is always a plus. Maybe teeth just get in the way."

"Gross," Caroline mutters, wrinkling her nose. "Condition two, he has to at least be a  _little_  into it."

Kat darts a pointed glance to the deep v of the sundress Caroline's wearing, "Your boobs look great today, cupcake. That'll help."

She'd blush but she's too used to Katherine so she just plows ahead, "Condition three, we  _immediately_  flee the scene. I mean it, I am  _not_  sticking around for an awkward explanation, okay?"

"Yeah yeah. We'll run like the wind. Are you done stalling? Or do you need me to run you through how French kissing works? I know it's been awhile."

She flips Kat off without thinking. They're going to have to edit that out. Caroline smooths her hair, hopes her nerves aren't too visible, "Let's just get this over with."

Kat claps her hands together, doing a terrible job of hiding her anticipation. "I'm going to count to three. You're going to turn. Find your lucky mark and do your thing, Carebear."

She gives the count, Elena and Bonnie joining in, and Caroline crosses her fingers as she whirls. The first person she sees is a woman pushing a stroller. The second is the man holding the door to a nearby coffee shop open for them. Caroline pauses, initially assuming he's  _with_  them (she figured that vetoing married guys didn't  _need_  to be verbalized), but the woman ducks into the shop and he makes for the sidewalk, a to-go cup in his hand.

Squaring her shoulders – because she's never been able to resist a dare even if she grumbled about it – she takes a determined step in his direction.

Only to stop short and yelp when Kat slaps her ass.

Katherine shrugs innocently, not at all perturbed by the lethal glare Caroline's sending her way. "What? It was for luck."

"You are so dead later, Katherine!" she hisses before making a beeline towards her target. She studies him as she walks, can feel her friends on her heels. He's the kind of hot that she'd take a second look at normally - all tousled dark blonde curls, great cheekbones and full lips. He's dressed casually with the sleeves of his grey t-shirt pushed up and walks confidently, easily sidestepping fellow pedestrians even though most of his attention is trained on his phone.

Caroline takes a steadying breath and steps directly into his path and he stops short, surprise flickering across his face.

The face that's even better up close.

Ugh, her palms are getting sweaty.

His eyes drift over her shoulder, brow furrowing in confusion as he stows his phone. Caroline takes another deep breath, knows that he's taking in the camera trained on him and her eagerly observing friends. "Hello," she stutters out, lifting her hand in a finger-wiggling wave that is so,  _so_  dorky.

His attention swings back to her and he looks intrigued and not alarmed so Caroline counts that as a win. "Afternoon, love. How can I…"

She cuts him off which is kinda rude but Caroline's got lines here. She raises her voice slightly to ensure the mic will pick it up, "You're really hot."

He blinks in surprise, a hint of a smile beginning to curl his lips but she reaches out and cups his jaw, and draws his mouth to hers. He's only a couple inches taller than she is so she doesn't need to lift up much to brush her lips over his. His are slightly parted, firm and plush, and he inhales sharply as she presses harder.

He's completely unresisting, returning the tentative pressure. Caroline decides to just go with it. Because of the views, she tells herself.  _Not_  because it seems like it would be a shame to end this kiss at just a taste.

She slides her hand into his hair and deepens the kiss, getting a faint hint of coffee as she licks into his mouth. She feels one of his arms wrap around her waist yanking her into the line of his body. Caroline goes willingly, crowding closer until they're connected thigh to chest, their legs tangling together.

It doesn't take her long to completely forget they have an audience.

The kiss flares hot, alternately combative and sweet as they learn each other, and Caroline's hands start to roam. He makes a low sound of approval when her nails dig into his shoulders, the hand he's got on her back drifting up to stroke the bare skin between the top of her dress and the nape of her neck. Something splashes against her legs and Caroline dimly remembers that he'd been holding a drink, but then he's got a hand clutching her waist, his palm hot through the thin cotton of her dress.

Even if her shoes get ruined it's totally worth it.

Caroline registers the theatrical cough behind her but ignores it, too enamoured with discovering the leather cords he wears tucked under the collar of his shirt. He shudders slightly when she brushes her fingers against his throat and Caroline wonders what he'd do if she used her mouth on the same spot.

Kat's voice breaks the mood, amused and abrasive, "Caroline! We've got to keep this PG, remember? Please stop mauling the hot man."

She tears her mouth away from him with a gasp, her fingers flying up to her lips. They're wet and swollen and when his eyes drift open they're tantalizingly dark, a hint of displeasure in them growing as the distance between their bodies lengthens. Her eyes drop to watch his tongue glide along his lower lip and she almost steps back into him.

But no. She can't. This was a  _dare_. For her YouTube channel.

Caroline stumbles back a step, her legs shaky, groping for words.

She manages to find only one. "Flee," she croaks out. That had been the plan, right? Plans were good.

Katherine lets out a derisive snort but Caroline gropes blindly behind her, latching onto Kat's arms. "We're fleeing," she insists firmly, yanking Katherine back in the direction they'd come.

Kat's muttering protests and she vaguely hears Bonnie and Elena adding their two cents. Caroline barely hears them. Bonnie wonders why she didn't get his number, at least a name, given how into the kiss she'd seemed.

"Because we're fleeing, duh," Caroline snaps. Her friends fall silent, but it's not a comfortable one. She'll smooth it over later, knows she can't manage an appropriate amount of contrition right now. She's too busy trying to calm her racing heart and her brain is far too occupied with rehashing the best kiss she's had in  _years_.

_**Present…** _

Caroline's feeling great as she trails behind the hostess. Their party, Elijah and one of his brothers, had already arrived they'd been told. She wonders if Kat had thought a buffer would be helpful or if Elijah was nervous too (which yeah, was kind of endearing). Caroline's turning heads in her little black dress, swaying her hips more than strictly necessary, anticipation bubbling in her veins. It's rare that Kat gets to be the one on the hot seat, her natural ruthlessness meaning she usually comes out on top.

Caroline's going to enjoy the rare spectacle of her best friend squirming and anxious.

She's got a smile pasted on, prepared to make nice at least until they've ordered, but it drops when she takes in the table's occupants. She knows the guys in the suit is Elijah, had endured Kat's nearly pornographic rhapsodizing about the way his jackets were tailored.

It's the other man who has her faltering, frozen in place. He'd looked fantastic in afternoon light but here, clean shaven and sleekly dressed in black, he's the kind of good looking that you want to avert your eyes from. He's momentarily shocked by the sight of her, his mouth falling open. But then he smiles, slow and distinctly pleased.

She might be blushing as their eye contact lengthens and she completely fails at taking a seat, she certainly  _feels_  warm.

Kat had paused beside her and she makes the connections just as quickly as Caroline had. She finds her voice first, "Well, well, well," Katherine drawls. "What an interesting turn of events."

Caroline briefly considers fleeing again even if it would be cowardly. Her feet are rooted to the spot, refusing to obey her brain's commands. Maybe because she'd been dwelling on that kiss, and this guy, during her every waking moment (and some of her sleeping moments) since it had happened. He's rising from the table, seemingly intent on approaching her, his expression warm and playful.

This evening might end in disaster, she knows Kat's already plotting. Caroline can't bring herself to mind. Not enough to leave.

Whatever happens at least now she'll finally have a name.


End file.
